Bill Sykes
Bill Sykes is the main villain of Oliver & Company. He is based on the Bill Sykes of Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist, which Oliver and Company is a modern reimagining of. Sykes is a great criminal mind who constantly tortures Fagin for money, and threatens to kill him if the certain price is not paid. His only "friends" are his Dobermans Roscoe and DeSoto. Sykes was voiced by Robert Loggia. Sykes has lent a large amount of money to the homeless man Fagin for an unknown reason, and when he returns to collect this debt, Fagin doesn't have it and desperately begs Sykes to give him so more time to which Sykes tells him that he has three days to repay him. When Fagin learns that Oliver's new owner Jenny is a rich kid (thinking that Jenny is a boy) he orders her to bring her money to get Oliver back and that money will be the money that Fagin will pay back to Sykes. Fagin goes to Sykes' warehouse and tells Sykes about his plan to get him his money and when Sykes sees Oliver's collar on his neck he agrees but only gives Fagin 12 hours and he tells Fagin that this is his last chance. When Jenny comes to get Oliver she shows Fagin that all she has is a piggy bank and Fagin decides just to let her have Oliver back, but Sykes shows up, pulls Jenny into his car, and takes her to his warehouse. Oliver, Dodger, and the gan follow them to the warehouse where they find out that Sykes has Jenny tied up in his office. Jenny's poodle, Georgette, manages to pull a blanket down on Roscoe and DeSoto, and Tito, Einstein, and Francis manage to distract Sykes by dressing up as a Pizza Man and run away, hiding when Sykes opens the door. When Sykes walks away to look for his dogs Oliver, Dodger, and the gang manage to pull Jenny up onto a higher room. But just when it looks like they're home free Sykes and his dogs confront them but Fagin bursts in on his scooter and the gang hop on and drive away as fast as they can. Sykes and his dogs follow in Sykes' car. Fagin goes onto the subway railroad tracks hoping that Sykes can't follow them but he does and bumps into them causing Jenny to fall onto Sykes' car. Oliver jumps on and bites Sykes' hand but Sykes throws him into the backseat with Roscoe and DeSoto, but Dodger manages to jump on and fights off Roscoe and DeSoto causing the two dobermans to fall on the railroad track. As a result the two Dobermans are killed. Sykes seems to take no note of this as he continues to chase the gang. Just as he is about to grab Jenny's leg, Dodger and Oliver jump onto Sykes' face, and once Sykes he manages to throw them off, he turns around to see a train heading straight for him just before he is hit and killed by the train. Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Disney characters